Up For A Swim?
by stellarrdrift
Summary: Michonne and Andrea escape from the walker-infested city, climbing deep into the mountains. There they find the solace they need to explore their feelings after their fallout in Woodbury. There they will bathe in the mountain pond, and find out what is hidden underneath shallow waters. Season 4 AU Fix-it fic. Andrea x Michonne. Michandrea.


Summery: Michonne and Andrea escape from the walker-infested city, climbing deep into the mountains. There they find the solace they need to explore their feelings after their fallout in Woodbury. There they will bathe in the mountain pond, and find out what is hidden underneath shallow waters. Season 4 AU Fix-it fic. Andrea x Michonne. Michandrea.

Notes: Unbetaed. Concrit welcome. Warning: This is mainly PWP.

It had been days since they'd seen a walker, pretty good by today's standards. So maybe they were getting a little lax. Michonne had thought as she sliced the one in front of her in half. Damn, that was close.

Andrea was dispatching the other walker with her new toy, a sixteen-inch machete. Despite the fact that she was an amazing shot, once they realized just how much unwanted attention was attracted by the noise, Andrea decided to conserve her bullets for an emergency situation. For all they knew, it was one of the reasons they'd been able to avoid contact for so long.

"Are these business suits? A tie?" Andrea was using her machete to prod at the now still corpse, lifting a filth-covered piece of fabric for inspection.

"It looks like it." Michonne wondered just how far a walker could travel from its place of origin. Was no where safe? The answer seemed as obvious now as did before. They had planned to find an island. As far as they knew, the walkers couldn't swim.

They didn't find the island. But they found that climbing up the mountain seemed to have a similar effect. The higher they went, the fewer walkers they saw. Michonne thought back to the Dead Suit and Tie. It might not last much longer.

The forest smelt of earth and fresh decay of fallen leaves and tree trunks, pleasant and now familiar. Early morning sunlight filtered through the tops of the trees but even the shade of the evergreens was not enough to offset the uncomfortable humidity that inevitably came with a Georgia summer. As they walked onwards, the sound of running water grew louder. Ahead of them, through the thinning tree line, Michonne could see a small pond at the bottom of a steep waterfall. The chances to bathe were few and far between, especially since their escape from Woodbury. Running into anymore survivors was a risk. Andrea seemed to understand that now. Though, Michonne couldn't help but feel a hint of bitterness that it took her near death experience for Andrea to get it and the fact that Andrea had a complete lack of trust in her. They were past that now. Weren't they? _They were getting past it_.

She looked at the woman next to her and smiled. "Up for a swim?"

Andrea grinned back at her. "Are you kidding me?" Her skin glistened with sweat under the afternoon sun. "My clothes are pretty much stuck to me right now."

The sunlight reflected beautifully off of the crystalline surface the mountain water. They stripped off their clothes and left them in a pile on the nearest rock. Content, Michonne watched as Andrea stood. She stretched her learn body, showing off her perfect breasts and round ass and dove into the clear blue water. Turning, she called out to Michonne, "It's nice. Come on!"

Although hesitant and a bit uneasy to leave her weapon, Michonne couldn't help but smile as she followed Andrea in. It was just the two of them again, just how it should be. Maybe, just maybe, she could finally forget about what had happened at Woodbury, at least for a little while. She told Andrea she forgave her and she had. _Really_ , she had. But she wouldn't, couldn't forget.

Truly she was being generous in her affections. Another time, another place, she would have been long gone by now. The flipping back and forth, the uncertainty, it wasn't her style. Not at all. So, what was it that kept her so attached to the other woman? Could it just be the fact that Andrea had been the first living person Michonne had seen in months when she found Andrea about to become walker food and rescued her? Or was it something more? Was it the way they bickered like an old married couple in a way that made her feel light inside, normal, like maybe this wasn't the end of the world after all? Like maybe there was some kind of future out there. Maybe they could have it together.

The water was cool and refreshing after such a long day of walking. Michonne sank down until the water reached her chin.

"Do you have the soap?" Andrea grinned.

"Here," Michonne held the soap above their heads, smiling. "Come and get it."

The water splashed around them as Andrea lunged forward in a poor attempt. She fell into Michonne, her chest a beacon of warmth in the newly thawed waters. Michonne leaned into even as she stretched her arms further away. Their bare nipples brushed against each other, trailing sparks up her spine.

Andrea seemed to pause and her lidded eyes gazed down. Michonne was sure that she saw the same longing in Andrea's eyes that she felt. Andrea let her hands fall onto Michonne's arms and trail down her smooth brown until she's gripping hips. "Let me," Michonne spoke. Andrea nodded.

She kept her hands behind Andrea's head as she lathered them up. It felt good to finally be in her arms, touching her body, after so many weeks apart. It was more than that; it felt right, like coming home. Michonne massaged the soap Andrea's shoulders and arms, taking her time where she felt a knot and then trailing down to her chest.

Michonne worked circles around Andrea's nipples Andrea groaned, tilting her head back, shivering. That blonde goddess moaning in her arms: it was probably the sight of her that did Michonne in.

It was effortless to close the gap between them. Until, they are kissing. Urgent need jolted through her as she is tasting, taking, wanting. Andrea pulled back for a moment, face flushed, lips plump and red. "I'm sorry," she rasped. "Missed you so bad."

Michonne nodded a silent acceptance. She had already heard enough apologies to last a lifetime. Her arms wrapped protectively around Andrea, pulling her impossibly close. They had almost lost each other.

Andrea's hands explored Michonne's body, trailing down her hips and cupping her ass. Michonne gasped, pulling Andrea forward, sliding her knee between Andrea's legs and bending to kiss and suck the skin right above her collarbone. She had thought she might never get to do this again. Never again. Small sounds slipped from Andrea's mouth as Michonne bit down and sucked in her tender skin. She drove her knee across Andrea's naked clit, eliciting a throaty groan. The sight of her debauched lover sent sparks down her spine.

She needed more. They both did. "Please," Andrea begged.

Michonne pulled away, panting, her face flushed, "Turn around." Andrea arched her back, pressing her ass into Michonne's crotch. She was aching now, consumed with longing. Michonne rocked her own hips forward. Her fingers move from Andrea's hips and into her wet pussy. She rubbed the palm of her hand down over Andrea's clit. The alternating cool rush of pond water and warmth of Michonne's hand are steadily working her. Andrea bites back a moan. It's more than Michonne can stand.

"You belong to me," Michonne's breathes into her ear. She can feel Andrea tensing up under her. She sputtered out, "I'm yours. I'm yours." She pressed back into Michonne riding out her orgasm with a guttural cry.

Michonne is content to Andrea rest against her, boneless and blissed out.

"Never leave me again," she hadn't meant to say it aloud. She hadn't meant to admit it.

"I promise."


End file.
